User blog:The Irish VS Writer/Goku vs Ben 10 Fight Preview
The streets were quiet as Ben as XLR8 zipped at top speeds. Reports had been coming in that Superman was battling against Goku once again and they were causing a lot of damage and Ben was going to help Superman. When Ben finally arrived he was greeted by the sight of Goku and Superman trading blows. Ben: Supes! Superman looked behind for just a second before he was suddenly sent flying by a left hook to the face into Ben, Making him turn back into Base Form. Goku: Oh this is fun! Let's Keep Going! Goku said as he slowly landed to the floor. Ben pushed Superman's knocked out body off of him and stood back up, Ben looked at the Sayain in anger and said: Ben: He's done but I have 10 good reasons why you should go away. Goku: Oh Really? Why don't you show me! Ben: Do you really wanna fight me? Goku: Yeah Absol... Within a couple of seconds, Ben changed into his Four Arms Form and launched himself towards Goku's way. Sending The Sayain flying to the floor with a left hook to the face. Ben: There are still 9 more forms left if you want to keep going! Ben shouted at the knocked down Sayain, Goku pushed himself off the floor as he stood back up into a confident stance. The Sayain smirked as he continued. Goku: Oh this is gonna be Fun! The Sayain suddenly shouted with all his might, causing a large electric and fiery aura to envelop the Sayain as his shout grew louder and louder. Ben: If that's what you want It's Hero Time! FIGHT! (Emerald Heroes - 0:29) Goku was the first to act as he finished his primal roar and charged towards The Child at top speeds, Goku reeled his fist back and with all the power he could muster he flung his fist at Ben's head attempting to finish him off quickly only for his fist to impact against a newly emerging Green Form. Goku: What The! The green form began to form into the shape of a large 6-foot tall volcano with a head made out of flames, This Alien was called...Heatwave. Heatblast: Now this is gonna get '''heated!' Goku had no time to react before he was suddenly boxed in the face by basically a hand made out of magma. The Sayain reeled in agony before he was suddenly hit with a flurry of punches which burnt the skin and clothes of Son before he was sent crashing into a wall by an uppercut. ''Goku: Ugh, Oof! You're really strong! Heatwave: Thanks! But I can't really say the same for you! Suddenly, Heatwave stretched both of his arms behind his back before he finally fired the large wall of flames towards Goku's way. The Sayain saw this and cupped his hands behind his back. Goku: Kamehameha! The Sayain swatted away the Flames with his own blue blast causing an explosion of Blue Energy and Flames to consume the area. The two characters were suddenly enveloped by the blast before suddenly they were sent packing by an explosion. BANG! (Goku vs Ben 10: Coming this Weekend or Next Week!) Category:Blog posts Category:The Irish VS Writer/ The Sayain Jedi